Recordándola
by Runny
Summary: Nuestro gran youkai Sesshomaru, se da cuenta del gran error que cometió, al no querer mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rin, que ya no está a su lado...


**RECORDÁNDOLA**

Aquel momento, ese lugar y ella….. Los años no me han borrado aquél día. Recuerdo que estaba tumbado en un árbol, en este árbol, descansaba de una dura batalla con el hanyou, tenía graves heridas aunque ninguna de ellas se podía comparar con las de mi brazo, que ya no estaba, en su lugar, un enorme charco color escarlata…. Y entonces la vi.… Era aún muy pequeña y su presencia me era indiferente pero, con una acción me cautivó completamente… No me habló, simplemente me sonrió. Desde entonces, aquella niña se convirtió en mi ángel….Un ángel al que tenía el deber que proteger, poniendo en peligro mi vida si era necesario….

Muchas cosas ocurrieron, como cuando fue secuestrada por Naraku…. Por suerte nadie notó el terrible miedo que pasé, al saber que estaba retenida por aquel repugnante personaje. Pensar que estaba bajo su poder me consumía por dentro, pero pude disimular muy bien mi temor y, intentando mostrar la misma indiferencia de siempre, conseguí recuperarla, otra vez, a mi lado…..

Cada día que pasaba…….. Más la adoraba…….. Más la deseaba……… Más la amaba…. Creció, y así, se izo más adorable, cariñosa, sincera…. y con una belleza que no se podía ni comparar con la flor más bonita de todo el mundo. Su larga cabellera suave como la seda y más negra que la misma noche, sus ojos, expresivos como ningunos, pero a veces, también perdidos en el inmenso infinito……

¿Cómo pudo deshacer el hielo que hice para aislar mi corazón?

¿Cómo logró que mis pensamientos fuesen dedicados exclusivamente a ella?

¿Cómo lo izo para hacerme reír?

¿Cómo consiguió que, con una simple mirada suya, me pusiera tan nervioso?

¿Cómo lo izo para llegar a ser la persona más importante de mi vida?

La observaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad, incluso me quedaba despierto sólo para verla dormir: su cara tan tranquila, sus labios finos y rosados que, al verlos, tenía tantas ganas de besar… Un día la observé desde detrás de un árbol, su cuerpo estaba a contraluz de la pálida luna plateada mientras se bañaba en un extenso lago….. Sus suaves movimientos eran tan perfectos y coordinados con el agua, parecía la diosa de aquél lago….. Casi no pude resistirme a aquella hermosa danza que me seducía por completo… Estaba a punto de ir a abrazarla, pero pude vencer la tentación y me retiré….. Nunca olvidaré aquella escena…..

La amaba tanto, que quería que estuviera a mi lado siempre y no me daba cuenta de lo que sufría. El tiempo dañaba cada vez más su cuerpo, pero yo la revivía una y otra vez sin importancia alguna, ya que, mientras pósese el colmillo sagrado, ella se mantendría viva. Pero cada vez que la resucitaba, más triste la veía, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba ni un día con vida…. Hasta que, una noche, donde las estrellas mismas ya iluminaban todo el bosque y los demás ya dormían profundamente menos ella, permanecía al lado de una inmensa hoguera, y después de un largo silencio, dijo:

- Sesshomaru…. No quiero que me revivas más.

Eso me dolió muchísimo¿Quería decir eso que ya no quería estar conmigo¿Es que había hecho algo mal? Y si fuera eso…. ¿Qué hice? No pude ocultar del todo mi sorpresa, aún así no pude resistirme a preguntar….

- ¿Y eso¿Es que no quieres ser inmortal?

- Je… Mírame, sólo soy una pobre vieja que solamente es una carga: Siempre debemos descansar por mí, tienes que revivirme continuamente…. No quiero ser una carga para el grupo…

Aún y la lejanía, podía distinguir claramente como sus ojos derramaba alguna que otra lágrima, lloraba, y me dolía mucho….

- Así que…. Cuando muera, quiero que me dejes allí y continúes con tu camino….

- ……

- ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Si volviera a nacer, te aseguro que volvería a formar parte del grupo sin pensarlo dos veces…..

- ¡….!

- Tu y los demás del grupo, me cuidaron de pequeña, me trataron de tal manera que me sentía como si estuviera con mi verdadera familia. Creo que estar con vosotros es lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar…...

Estas simples, pero profundas palabras me hicieron emocionar tanto, que no tuve más remedio que levantarme de inmediato e irme pero, ella aún no había terminado la frase y cuando ya estaba a algunos metros de allí….

- ¡Sesshomaru! Te amo….

Aquellas palabras fueron la llave de mis ojos, que ya no pudieron contener más mis abundantes lágrimas, aunque tuve el suficiente tiempo para poder alejarme, dejando atrás la persona más importante para mí.

Lloré, lloré durante toda la noche, solo, apartado del grupo…. La amaba tanto…. Y ahora quería irse…. Para siempre.

Al amanecer, decidí volver con todos. Mientras iba allí, sabía que me encontraría, lo sabía….. Pero eso no me detuvo. Llegué, encontré su cuerpo tumbado al lado de un árbol, como siempre hacía al irse a dormir, vi una exagerada sonrisa en su pálido rostro, me fijé bien…. Mi presentimiento se izo realidad…. Ya no respiraba. El resto seguía durmiendo, así que cogí en brazos a mi ángel y la llevé donde la noche anterior había derramado tantas lágrimas por ella…. Acaricié por última vez su largo, y ya blanco, pelo; se enredaban tanto en mis manos que parecía que no quisiesen que me separara jamás…. Y no lo habría hecho, si no hubiera sido por la idea de que vería, día tras día como su cuerpo se iría descomponiendo, allí, delante de mí, sin poder hacer nada…. Eso aún me hubiera dolido más que si me iba en aquel momento….. Así que dejé al suelo con muchísimo cuidado, como si fuera la pieza más delicada del mundo, su delgado y frío cuerpo, que recordaba más cálido la última vez que la abracé, protegiéndola del frío. Mi mano aún permanecía en su pelo y, muy lentamente, le elevé la cabeza, dirigiendo sus vírgenes labios hacia los míos, así hasta encontrase….. Permití que mis sentimientos me controlaran, por primera y última vez…. Me alejé de allí, abandonando lo único con sentido en esta vida para mí…..Y ahora estoy aquí, en el lugar en que la vi por primera vez, solo, arrepintiéndome de lo idiota que fui…. Por culpa de mi orgullo demoníaco no quise mostrar mis propios sentimientos…. Pero yo…. Yo también la amaba….. No…. Yo también la amo….

Owa!!!!

Jeje... Al final (por la insistència d cierta persona ¿eh, k-ral?) Me decidí a poner este one-shot de Sesshomaru... Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
